Broken Love
by munizfan4eva
Summary: A one shot fic for Lily and James.. 5 Years from Graduation, Hogwarts has a reunion.. read for the rest..


AUTHORS NOTE: This story is a one shot fic of Lily and James.. the song in the story is called "Broken Love" and its by Jacynthe.. ENJOY!  
  
"I've been alone with you inside my head  
  
'Cause there's no where else I could see your face  
  
You won't even talk to me  
  
And you won't even look at me"  
  
Lily Evans rounded the corner of one of the many halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been 5 years already since her class had graduated and Professor Dumbledore had invited every back for a reunion. Lily had been a little aprehensive of returning to the school. Her last year at Hogwarts had started off amazing, but nearing the end, her life took a turn, and she turned away from everyone. She became an outcast. And she left him. James Potter. The one boy Lily had ever really given her heart to, and she just tore it away from him, ripping it in two. Of course, she had always regretted her decision to leave him. But she couldn't take it. Her parents had died and she couldn't take any of it. She didn't want to love. She never wanted to hurt anyone like the way her parents hurt her by leaving her. Even thought she knew it wasn't their fault, she couldn't help but be angry. But after she left him, James wouldn't even talk to her. He wouldn't look at her. He couldn't stand her. Lily Evans had broken his heart, ripped his heart in two, when she had ripped her own. And she hated herself for it.  
  
"When I'm around the corner  
  
You turn and walk away  
  
And no there's no one left anymore to hold me  
  
You have shattered all my dreams of me"  
  
As Lily turned the corner, she saw him. She saw his face, that smile, those eyes. She wanted them back. He stood there, along with the rest of the legendary Marauders, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He hadn't changed one bit. And she missed him. Under the shock of getting to see him again, she dropped her handbag and the sound of it hitting the solid ground of the school echoed in the nearly empty, except for the five of them standing in the hall, startling James and making him look up from his conversation. His deep, happiness filled eyes, locked onto her emerald green eyes, full of pain, and he immediately turned his head. Saying something to his friends, he independently turned and walked down the hall, leaving Sirius, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"I wish I could make you see  
  
That you still belong with me  
  
No one can mend the pieces of this Broken Love"  
  
Lily had to stop the tears from falling before they left her eyes. Confidently, she bent down and picked up her bag, stood up straight and walked down the hall, slipping past the Marauders, muttering a small 'Hello Boys'. Her black shirt fluttered as she swept by, and the boys couldn't help but notice that Lily Evans hadn't changed that much. She was still as beautiful as ever, with her fiery red hair, emerald green eyes, and breathtaking beauty. Lily Evans was a goddess, but one that was human. One that was real. One with true emotions. And all that goddess Lily Evans wanted, was a chance to take back 7th Year and start over.  
  
"Broken Love  
  
Tell me that it aint real  
  
Say that you love me still  
  
How I have fell from above  
  
Because of this Broken Love"  
  
"James!" she yelled as she caught sight of him down the next corridor, which was completely deserted. "James wait!" she yelled again. He stopped and turned around. She walked up to him.   
  
"What can I do for you?" he asked, just as if 7th Year never happened, but when Lily looked into his eyes, she saw his pain, all the memories, that were flooding back into her mind, were flooding back into his.  
  
"I missed you." she replied. He laughed bitterly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you did." he said.  
  
"You have torn me apart  
  
You left me far from your heart  
  
And now I cant mend the pieces of this Broken Love"  
  
"James. I am so sorry." Lily said, looking down.  
  
"Are you now?" He forced her to look up at him. "Why are you telling me this now of all times Lil. Years after you left me there. Broken hearted."  
  
"I'm sorry." A tear ran down Lily's cheek.  
  
"What is sorry good for?"  
  
"I dream of you and I alone again  
  
I could feel your lips your touch on my skin  
  
How did you just turn the page  
  
So suddenly forget my name  
  
I need your heart to help me mend this Broken Love"  
  
"Sorry is good for everything James."  
  
"God damnit Lily."  
  
"Look James. I'm sorry. Okay? I've waited five years to tell you that." Lily took a deep breath. "I wish I could take back 7th year."  
  
"Why?" said James, pain in his voice. "So you wouldn't have been with me at all?"  
  
"Broken Love  
  
Tell me that it aint real  
  
Say that you love me still  
  
I have fell from above  
  
Because of this Broken Love"  
  
"No. So I would have never left you."  
  
"What I never understood was why. Why Lils? Why did you leave me standing there?"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"You hurt me when you didn't say yes."  
  
"James, you wanted all of me, and when my parents died-" she took a deep breath. "I just didn't want to hurt anyone. And then you proposed, and it was all too soon. I was seventeen for fuck's sake James. You were seventeen."  
  
"I was seventeen, but I loved you."  
  
"You have torn me apart  
  
You left me far from your heart  
  
And now I cant mend the pieces of this Broken Love  
  
I wish that I could hold you forever  
  
Tell me that it aint real"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
"But you still did." By now Lily had more tears rolling down her cheeks, she could feel more building up, but she just couldn't stop them.   
  
  
  
"Five years James. Five years I've waited to tell you I love you too. I need you, to help me mend my heart. I've tried. God damnit I've tried. But it was you. All along James. You completed me."  
  
"Broken Love  
  
Tell me it ain't real  
  
Say you love me  
  
Say you love me still"  
  
"So what, did you just expect to come back here, tell me you love me, and have everything be okay again?" James said to her. Lily shook her head.   
  
"I didn't know. Someone always told me that I should just go for it. Then go with the flow afterwards. This is my flow. I'm going with it." She said, stepping closer to him. "I didn't know whether or not you would be here. Whether or not you would talk to me. Look at me. Glance at me. Think of me. Speak of me. I didn't know anything. I just knew, I knew I had to talk to you." She stepped as close as she could to him, and made sure he was looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Broken Love  
  
You have torn me apart  
  
You left me far from your heart  
  
And now I can't mend the pieces of this Broken Love"  
  
"I, Lillian Marie Evans, love James Henry Potter, with all of my heart. Since sight of him, on the Hogwarts Express, on September 1st, the beginning of our 7th Year at Hogwarts." And with that, Lily Evans pulled James Potter into a kiss outside the charms classroom. She went with the flow, just like James told her to in their 7th Year, when trying to teach her to fly. James Potter was the only person who could mend this Broken Love. And the part that 22 year old girl loved of all of this, was that James Potter was kissing her back. But the entire thing ended when James pulled out of the kiss and they rested their foreheads together.  
  
"Broken Love.." Lily began to sing. "Tell me it ain't real. Say you love me.. Say you love me still." James Potter silenced her with a quick kiss.  
  
"I've loved you this entire time Lils. I love you still. And always will."  
  
"Broken Love..."  
  
::Years into the Future::  
  
Outside the charms classroom many years into the future, five years after Harry Potter's graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, Hermione Granger pulled the love of her life into a kiss. And what that 22 year old girl loved of all this, was that Harry Potter was kissing her back.  
  
She too sang "Broken Love", and Harry Potter confessed to her that his love was still there for her after 5 years. History had repeated itself. And there was no doubt that it would happen again.  
  
Broken Love .. it can be mended. 


End file.
